


Kisses from My Pumpkin

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Fall Fic Fest [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pumpkin carving, fall decorating, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: During an off day, you, Sam, and Jack decide the bunker needs to new decorations for the fall season. (Fall Prompts: Fall Decorating & Pumpkin Carving)





	Kisses from My Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings. Additionally, this was written for @spngenrebingo on Tumblr.

You’d been begging the boys to decorate the bunker for the upcoming season for weeks, but every time you brought it up Dean seemed to shrug it off. Questioning why you wanted to decorate when you guys spent most of your time on the road. Your boyfriend Sam seemed to be on board with your idea but sided with Dean’s argument. Eventually, you’d had enough of the barren walls and decided to decorate while Dean was away on the hunt for spell ingredients with Cas.

“Oh, Sammy!” You called through the bunker halls, Jack following quietly behind as the two of you entered the library. Finding Sam hunched over a lore book. “Jack and I are going to head into town, you want to come with?” 

Lifting his head up Sam shot you a questioning look, “Town? What for? Dean and I went on a supply run just a few days ago?” 

“Pumpkins!” Jack smiled, “And as Y/N says, other things to make this place fun.” 

Sam looked from Jack to you as he cocked his eyebrow. “You’re going to get decorations? I thought we already talked about this, it doesn’t make any sense to do that.”

“Forget what Dean said, I’m going to decorate this place and make it feel like home,” Shrugging softly, your eyes met his, “Plus, while we are out I thought it would be nice to pick up some pumpkins and teach Jack how to carve them.” 

A sigh left Sam’s lips as he stood, making his way over to wrap his arms around you. “Alright, let me go grab my shoes and jacket, then we can head out.”

Squealing with excitement you pressed your lips to his, “Thank you, baby! Come on Jack let’s go grab the car!”

The car ride to town was filled with excitement, Jack was giddy with anticipation to pick out his own pumpkin, and the same feeling spread to you and Sam. After a few quick stops at small shops in town, the car was loaded with various strands of leafy garland, lights, signs, and other decors. When you pulled into the pumpkin patch Jack practically lept out of the car, making a beeline for the biggest pumpkin he could find. 

“This one! Can I get this one?” Smiling up at Sam, you watched as he nodded.

“Pick each of us a pumpkin Jack, and grab some for Dean and Cas too.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close, “Make it a little family pumpkin carving day.”

“You think Dean will be mad?” 

“Mad? No. A little grumbly? Probably, but deep down he’s a sucker for this stuff. It’ll be something nice for all of us to do to destress. The only hard part is going to be lugging all these pumpkins inside.” He chuckled, as the two of you returned your focus back to Jack, who now had five huge pumpkins at his feet. 

Getting the pumpkins into the bunker proved to be easier than you thought, with Jack snapping his fingers and the five of them appearing on the library table. 

“Alright boys, now that the pumpkins are set up, it time to decorate. Sam, you grab the garland, Jack you get the lights, and I’ll get the decor!” Clapping your hands together the three of you began to decorate. Sam hung the garland above the door, while Jack spun the lights around the stair railing, and you placed decor around the war room. 

“It’s perfect boys!” You squealed as you looked at your finished work. “It feels so cozy and homey in her now.” 

“All thanks to you.” Sam smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead as the echoing of the bunker door closing filled the room. 

“What’s all this?” Dean questioned, shooting you a look as he and Cas descended the stairs. “It looks like Pinterest threw up in here.” 

Rolling your eyes you sighed, “Well at least it doesn’t feel like a dungeon, we spent the day decorating so it would feel a little like home.” 

“And we got pumpkins to carve, Y/N and Sam let me pick them out. We even got some for you and Castiel!” Jack smiled, tugging on Dean’s jacket to show him his selections. You watched as Dean moved to look over his picks, and your heart swelled as he smiled. 

“Alright, I guess this isn’t too bad.” He chuckled, “Let’s get these bad boys carved so later we can throw on some Hatchet Man movies.”

“Sounds like a deal to me, you boys pick your pumpkins while I go grab some extra knives and garbage bags.” Making your way to the kitchen you were about to pull the bags from beneath the sink when Sam’s voice filled the room.

“Thank you for making me do this today.” He smiled, approaching you to pull you into his arms. “It was just something small and silly, but decorating and pumpkin carving might be exactly what I needed right now.”

“That’s what I’m here for Sammy, make sure you guys don’t get too wrapped up in work and those heads of yours. Especially you mister.” Running your fingers through his hair you pressed your lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away. “C’mon we better get these knives out there so they don’t come looking for us. 

“Ahh let them, who cares. I’m stealing some kisses from my pumpkin.” He winked and pulled your lips back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
